Cherry Blossom Panic!
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: Summary: A 9-year-old Harry Potter escapes the Dursleys after a long night of beating and accidentally apparates to Chateau Delacour. After few years later he was offered to go to Beauxbatons under the condition that he needs to go as a girl.PLEASE REVIEW
1. Harry Merry Panic

Summary: A 9-year-old Harry Potter escapes the Dursleys after a long night of beating and accidentally apparates to Chateau Delacour. After few years later he was offered to go to Beauxbatons under the condition that he needs to go as a girl.

DISCLAIMER: I only own putting up the ideas for Cherry Blossom Panic. I do not OWN Harry Potter and 'Other' licensed materials written here

Special Thanks to Cheyla for Beta reading my work.

Please rate and Review… It encourages me to write!

"_French"-_ spoken in french

"English"- spoken in English

'T_houghts_'- thoughts

Chapter 1: Harry Fairy panic!

Harry was aching in pain. No... he was in a world of pain. He didn't know why but the big-fat-mankept on punching and kicking him to no end. He wished for it to end, not really caring what happens... he just wanted it to end now. It came to him that he might just die at that moment. Way better than the slavery that he'd been forced into ever since he can walk. He didn't understand why he had this kind of extreme luck. Whenever some thing went well, it went very well but when it went bad it went straight to hell.

He could still remember the first time he was beaten. Sometimes it flashed in his mind but it was always half-remembered, just like a songthatwas popular many years ago.

When he remembered, his 'beating' was notthe beating you get when you are child but a literal'Who's the sissy boy now?' beating. He remembered his face being introduced to the wall on a rather intimate but in a painful manner, his ribs cracking**. **

The big-fat man was twice his height and more than a dozen times his weight. He remembered the man's face whenever he was being beaten. It turned an interesting shade of puce, funny to watch despite the situation. He eventually found out that the man was his uncle. Whatever he had done in the past warranted him to be savaged by that oddly shaped and colored 'mammal'. But there was nothing he could do... after all, it was already in the past. Nothing he could change about it.

While the big-fat-weird-looking-mammalhit Harry a couple of times more, causing no small amount of discomfort to the said child. Having no strength to do anything, he just had to take the hits. With his jaw cracked in two places, he couldn't really talk, making negotiation not an option.

Harry wanted to end it all-the pain, the suffering, the loneliness. He wanted to get away from this cursed place so desperately that he might have sold his soul to the devil if he appeared in front of him.

And then he remembered his single useful skill that he used during 'Harry Hunt' where he could just disappear in plain sight and appear in another spot. He named the skill 'flicking' because he could literally flick outof one spot and flick in right wherever he wanted to. He tried 'flicking' once when he needed money for groceries since his 'relatives' had left him literally with no food. His exit wasright inside of a huge bank vault filled with billions of British pounds. After getting the needed money, he flicked back to the house and did some shopping.

Right now he just wanted to get the hell out of the place. He would use 'flick' but not until after he got his revenge against this big-fat-weird-looking-mammal of his uncle. Recently he had read about human physiology. If certain nerves were struck by electricity, it caused the nerve to be damaged and irreparable or it caused the nerve to not work right, causing organs and systems to fail. He had already done this to his whale-looking cousin, without his cousin knowing. Now his whale-looking cousin had to get kidney transplants due to his kidneys failing. He had done it with help of nature. He had learned that he could harness electricity right in his bare hands. He just had to guide 'nature's' magic into his hands and will it to form a low-current electricity which would do the trick. They didn't even feel the 'tingly' feeling.

When his big-fat-weird-looking-mammal uncle turned his back after beating him, Harry lightly touched a certain part of his spinal cord that was connected to his liver, kidney and pancreas with an electricity-induced hand. After that he 'flicked' away, wishing to be 'flicked' away to a safe place.

Within a second or two, he arrived at a place that he 'thought' of a safe place. But due to the physical shape that he was in** (**cracked rib's, cracked skull, cracked jaw, broken legs, almost dislocated knee joints, and a dislocated foot with ripped muscles), he was just asking for more trouble and pain. His execution of the 'flick' didn't even take a blink of an eye. However, due to his battered body, he was unconscious two seconds after he had landed. He could remember seeing light but that's all he managed to see before darkness claimed him.

When he woke up, he remembered that he was in a 'safe' place. He had been on a carpet when he had 'flicked' in. Whenhe woke up, however, he was lying in silk sheets and a soft bed. It seemed that the pain he had been in was missing as well.

Panicking slightly, he tried leaping out of the bed and diving for cover so he could defend himself from any possible attack. However he couldn't even manage to rise out of the bed. He managed only to rise a few inches before collapsing in pain. Every one of his limbs, jaw, ribs and even his pelvis flared with pins and needles of sensation with foot falls of sleep. He also experienced numerous flares of pain in various parts of his body that were associated with stretching muscles, but that was

Harry decided that he should rest for the meantime, until the tingly feeling went away or someone came to get him. He also opted that he wouldn't be doing anything acrobatic or too taxing to his extremities. Knowing that he couldn'tmove much, much less defend himself, it made the wait for someone to come see him take forever. In reality, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

By the time the door finally creaked open, he had resigned himself to a quick death at some person's hands, knowing he was too weak to defend himself. He just wished it to be painless and quick. He thought that maybe his big-fat-weird-looking-mammal uncle of his had found him and had come back to finish what he had started. He hoped that his uncle would like the 'parting gift' that he had given him. He smirked at that thought. He had come to conclusion that all of his critical injuries had been healed, but that didn't mean they had good intentions. It was best to keep torture victims in good health until they toldyou what you wanted to know or until you acquired what you needed. Needless to say, the thought gave him chills. What if the place he 'flicked' to was much worse than what his big-fat-weird-looking-mammal uncle's place was?**.**

"_Oh, you're awake_," a feminine sounding voice remarked in French. Thankfully he had read a fewFrench translation books so he could understand what she said. He knew that he should reply but he could only grunt in response.

"_We found you lying in the panic room_," the feminine sounding voice stated while pulling a vial of red liquid from her robes and placed it near Harry's face.

"_Drink this,_" she plucked the stopper and poured half of the vial's contents into his mouth. It tasted like iron but it was a bit on the salty side, like tears. He didn't mind the taste but he had a questioning look in his eyes, wondering what she had made him drink. Fortunately the female in question saw his reaction and answered the unspoken question.

"_Draught of Rejuvenation. You should expect that to be working now. You may experience some lingering effects of healing magic that we had to use. You were near death when we found you, fortunately great-grandfather and great-grandmother were there to assist. If not, you would be dead by now,_" she explained, and began examining his body. Then, rather gently, she rolled him over, giving him the first real view of where he was.

The bed was a huge, four poster bed with a canopy covering it, draped in silk**. **It had plenty of pillows. Where the rest of the room was lavishly and extravagantly furnished with fine antiques, ornaments and more furniture than he had seen before. It was a perfect sample of an 'I'm so bloody rich. Look at me.' school of interior design.

"_I will get you something for stiffness and pain. For the meantime don't move too much or it will hurt, okay?_" The female asked and turned Harry towards her. Her face made her appear to be in her late twenties**.** She was a pretty-no, a beautiful-looking woman. She had fascinating blue eyes and long, platinum blonde hair that reached her back and a face that was like a carefully sculpted statue. She was the pinnacle of beauty and perfection. Perhaps the word beautiful was not enough to describe how beautiful she was.

Who knows, maybe she's older if she's magical or something, Harry thought to himself after he nodded to the woman. He knew magic existed. It existed inside and outside of the human body. Even animals had it. "_Quite a lot of your muscle tissues are brand new and most of your broken or cracked bones have been mended just recently as well. With the rate that you're healing right now, my husband and my great-grandparents will be able to speak with you tonight. They would like to speak with you about what happened to you. But for the meantime, please rest until tonight._"

Harry would have liked to say thanks but all he coulddo was nod and grunt in response. The beautiful lady that had beentending to him walked out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts. He was thinking of what had happened duringthe past weeks. He could only remember sparse parts of it, like his name 'Harry no-name' but he couldn't remember all that much. Only a few important bits about his childhood and the unnatural abilities that caused his uncle to call him "freak".

Still, he knew a few things, like 'Flicking' and household chores. He knew magic was real. He was able to do things that others couldn't do. Somehow, he felt that it was magic that had kept him alive these past years. Although he didn't know how to use 'proper' magic, he knew instinctively what to do anytime he needed magic**.** Magic came naturally to him. He used magic from both inside and outside his body. He realized that he since was finely tuned to nature, that it was already an instinct for him to use 'nature' magic.

Harry could stay there for few weeks but he didn't want to impose on them, so he planned out how to be productive in the next week or two. It didn'ttake a genius to realize that living alone would be hard, harsh and unforgiving especially for the small, lithe body of his. He needed to know where he was first of all. Then, he planned out how he would manage for the next few years, from what kind of job he could get to where he would stay for the next few years. Many locations came to his mind. He could go to an island and live there alone for few years. Or he could go to the wilderness and live a few miles away from the nearest , or fortunately, depending on your point of view, all of his musing and planning came to an immediate halt when the door creaked open and he caught sight of platinum blonde hair sneaking into the room. He could tell that it wasn't the lady that tended to him earlier.

"_Who are you?_" the feminine voice asked softly. Harry managed to turn his head sideways enough to get a glimpse at the new comer. She was young, no more than twelve or fourteen based on her looks, but she was stunningly beautiful and almost like a miniature replica of the lady earlier. The lady earlier was definitely her mother.

'_Good genes_' Harry mused.

"Ha...rry.." Harry manage to groan in response, despite the sudden surprise of being talked to.

"_Harry who?_" the girl asked.

"I..." He was struggling to respond due to the pain. "_don't... know... I'm... just... Ha..rry... no name_" He replied in French. Good thing he was able to utter simple French or else the girl wouldn't have understood whatever he said.

"_You don't really know who you are?_" the girl asked again. Her voice was hesitant, if not doubtful, but she managed to sound very nice.

"_No._" he managed to reply, wincing in pain as his jaw ached.

"_You're not here to cause trouble are you?_" she asked.

Harry would have liked to laugh at this question, but in his current predicament, he could only manage to groan and manage to say a short "_No._"

The girl was silent for a while. After that, she stood up and walked away from the bed towards the door. Midway to the door, she stopped and said, "_You had better not start trouble here._"

With that, she slipped out of the door again, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He realized that the girl was sneaking around. Probably her mother had forbidden her from speaking with him, or at least entering the room. But she'd done so... she was admiringly brave... for her age that is. Harry turned back to his plans, knowing he couldn't do anything but think at the moment.

After a few hours, the mother came back and fed Harry a couple of more potions which helped for the soreness and stiffness that he'd been feeling since he woke up. Before long, he was sipping a thin chicken broth and relaxing against a mound of pillows. He was so tired from just getting into the sitting position. It wasn't surprising that de'd also taken a few naps that day.

Later that day, he thought a bit more of his situation. He still didn't know the names of the people caring for him, though he caught a few more glimpses of the daughter. He was starting to get a very clear sense about this people... they were not dangerous. The mother was rather confident of herself, paired with a powerful personality and beauty that allowed her to have things her way most of the time. Her daughter had a similar personality. She was on her way to being like her mother, but due to her teenage mind and disposition, it was still rather awkward, making it hard on her.

Unsurprisingly, they were both magically strong. Much stronger than the few people he occasionally saw outside the Whale Home (the Dursley's).

That was another thing he discovered last year. He could feel magic in people and could sense it everywhere, even from a distance. He could sense it no matter how weak or strong it was. He noticed this with his 'relatives', where they were all magically weak like everyone else in the neighborhood. The only exception was Mrs. Figgs, who was magically stronger than anyone in the neighborhood but Harry was much more stronger than her. If you compared their levels, it would be like comparing a stone to a high rise building. There were a few occasional passerby who were magically strong, but their levels weren't even half of his. Maybe it was because he was more attuned to 'nature's' magic than they were, he thought.

Later that night, after a light dinner, six people came in the room, including the mother who introduced herself as Apolline and her two daughters-Fleur, who was the eldest and introduced herself haughtily, and Gabrielle, who was very shy. Apolline also introduced her "mysterious" husband Jean-Jacques. He was handsome and tall, with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He projected an aura of greatness and gentleness, much like his wife, but his aura was much more inclined to greatness. Harry told them that they were perfect match, which causes all of the adults to laugh and made Jean-Jacques thank Harry for the compliment.

Then Apolline introduced the other pair in the room. They both looked to be in their late thirties or early forty's. She introduced them as her great-grandparents. Harry would have dropped his jaw if it wasn't for the fact that his jaw was hurting. They introduced themselves as Nick and Perry. They were both fun to talk to. Harry didn't even mind that they were at least a hundred years old. Apparently Nick and Perry were the ones who helped heal him. Apolline hinted that the couple were quite famous and had 'a lot' of experience in these kinds of things. It made Harry think a bit but he didn't want to be inquisitive of things like this. It was not his place to question.

After introducing themselves to him, Jacques immediately began the discussion.

"_I'm glad to see you awake young man. I was afraid that you wouldn't make it due to your injuries. Thankfully my wife and my in-laws saved you. You were on the verge of death when we found you. I'm glad that you're alright,_" he said in a warm tone of voice though it also shows that he was prepared in dealing with this kind of situation. "_Do you know how you came to be where I found you, young man?_" he asked warmly.

"_Yes, it's a skill called 'Flick',_" Harry answered. When Jacques asked what it was, Harry explained the general idea about his 'Flick' ability. He was more than happy to share these kind of things with other people. It was first time that someone asked him this kind of things. He thought of it as repaying them for healing him. When his jaw was a bit sore from explaining things or he couldn't find the words he needed, he wrote a few things he couldn't explain. Nick, Perry and Apolline were awed of Harry's 'Flick' because of its ability to bypass wards and charms. After being satisfied with the answer, Jacques resumed talking to Harry.

"_You know your method of instant transportation is quite impressive. You've just transported yourself to the safest place in the Continent. This chateau is warded with unbreakable wards that prevent all sorts of magical transportation unless it is allowed by the head of house. The land where this chateau resides has more than 150 layers of ancient magical barriers and wards, while the chateau itself has more than 220 layers of barriers, wards and runic defenses that are connected to four major ley lines that intersect right beneath this building. So, nothing less than three muggle nuclear bombs could dent, much less penetrate the barriers erected here. With that said, that ability of yours is very dangerous since it can bypass all of the wards and barriers. Can I trust you that you won't harm anyone here?_" Jacques asked the injured boy who nodded vigorously. Jacques continued.

"_Ah, before I forget, I haven't asked your name yet._"

"_Harry, sir._"

"_Harry what?_"

"_Harry no-name, that's what they call me._"

"_No-name? Why?_" Jacques asked worriedly.

"_I don't know, sir. Ever since I can remember, I'm just Harry, nothing more._" Harry answered truthfully, though he sounded a bit sad, which didn't escape the adults' watchful eyes.

"_Tell me, do you remember anything?_" It was now Apolline's turn to ask Harry questions.

"_Remember what, ma'am?_" Harry asked politely. He didn't know how he would answer the question. Yes he had memories, but not pleasant ones. Just thinking of those scant few memories made him shiver.

"_Anything,_" Apolline answered. Harry only nodded in response. He killed his emotions before answering the question in detail, knowing if he didn't, he would not be able to explain things properly, especially if they asked for details. He shifted his tone of voice to a cheerful one and showed a bright smile. He learned that killing his emotions from time to time helped him cope with things.

"_I remember my uncle telling me that my parents were drunkards and died in a car accident._ _I also remember how many days I was inside the cupboard, without anything to eat or drink. I also remember how many times my uncle has disciplined me this week, along with monthly, bi-annual and annual averages. I also remember how many times I was crucified by my uncle due to my 'freakishness', which is what he calls my magic. I can also remember the first time I was able to read. I can tell you the first time I was able to use my magic properly, and the few things I am able to do with magic. Other than that, I only remember what happened from three weeks ago up until now._

" _However any events more than three weeks ago is going to be hard for me to recall. I can only recall a few important things after I was two years old. I can't remember anything past that... Which one of those would you like to know? Ah. I also remember how to do house chores. If you like, once I'm able to, I'll start cleaning and doing chores to repay you for the trouble I've caused. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience of tending to me._" He tried to bow down and ask for forgiveness, however he only managed to bow his head slightly while looking at his trembling hands. He remembered those times that his uncle would make him into a punching bag, hang him upside down for more than twelve hours, make him kneel in salt and thumbtacks or crucify him in the walls of the house. His uncle called it 'Inquisition' to kill the freakishness in Harry.

The reaction of the adults varied from rage to sorrow to pity. Nicky was rubbing his temples. He had lived much longer than any humans, except for his wife Perry and yet, he didn't know that there were people cruel enough to do such things to a child. He felt it would be a sin if he didn't go and punish them in the name of divine retribution. Perry's reaction was almost the same as her husband. She was clenching her fist in anger at those filthy muggles. Once she knew who they were, not even the darkest of the dark lords would be able to save them from her wrath.

Apolline's reaction was pity and sorrow for Harry. She was covering her face with her hands, trying to stop tears from falling. She had always wanted a son, and when she saw Harry, her maternal feelings had suddenly awoken inside her. She had also observed Harry for the few hours that they had been interacting. He was happy with simple things, like pillows and a bowl of soup or a piece of bread. Due to her Veela heritage, she was able to read Harry's aura and it showed Harry cherishing simpleness. His aura showed simplicity, caring and unfaltering hope. But when he answered her question about his past, she felt worse of herself and Harry. He was in hell. Yet, despite the things that had happened to him, he managed to stay pure, kind and caring. From that day onwards, Apolline would admire the boy for his unfaltering hope.

As for Jacques' reaction, he was covering his face with the palm of his hand. He admired the boy at the same time felt very bad for him. He admired the boy for controlling his emotions and for his maturity, however he felt bad for Harry as he had become an adult before he had become a child. He was sure that Harry hadn't even had a childhood. The evidence was in the huge lapse of memory that the boy had. It suggested unwanted memories that he wished to push aside. Fleur listened in to the whole ordeal. Although she didn't understand most part of it, she understood better not to ask questions while Gabrielle was just oblivious to the world around her.

The silence was eerie due to Harry's answer. Jacques was the first one to come back from his silent trance.

"_No need to do chores Harry, we have house-elves that do just that._" Jacques explained while thinking of the next course of action. He didn't expect things to be like this.

"_Ah... so what should I do? Should I give one of my eyes? Or maybe my heart? is there anything I can do to repay you?_" Harry asked in a vigorous manner. His answer broke the trance on the other adults and they stared at him with wide eyes. They all thought at the same time: 'Is this kid serious?'

"_You can't live without your heart. Why did you think we would ask for something in return?_" Nick asked Harry in a kind manner.

"_The world runs by the law of equivalent exchange, right? So anything owed or favored must be paid in equivalent exchange. You healed me right? Therefore I must give something that is equivalent of what you did for me. However you refused my offer for servitude, so I assume that you want something much more important like my body parts. I don't really have anything of monetary value, so I can't pay you with money._" Harry answered timidly. Nicky and Jacques looked at him incredulously while Perry and Apolline shook their heads at Harry's answer. They couldn't fault him for that. Harry looked at them with questioning gaze.

"_Did the world change when I was asleep?_" Harry asked the adults. Their reaction was rather funny. The four of them did a 'facepalm' move at the same time and shook their heads in defeat.

"_All right. We don't need anything from you. We don't need your eyes, heart or anything!_" Perry frantically replied. She just couldn't understand how a child not older than eleven had told her those things she heard earlier. She immediately thought of a solution.

"_How about this Harry, This house is too big for us and having another child living here with us would be a welcome thing. All we really want is to know you. That's why we came here. You see, me, my husband Nicky and Jacques with Apolline are just concerned as to how you got those injuries. By the way, how old are you?_" Perry asked, genuinely concerned.

"_I don't know ma'am... I only remember that my birthday is the last day of the seventh month, which should be July 31 if they are referring to modern day calendar._" Harry answered. He never really celebrated his birthday so he didn't know how old he was.

"_I see, then I'll do a physical check up on you tomorrow so we can determine your age and we might be able to identify who you are._" Perry explained to Harry who seemed like he was trying to process the information.

"_Won't that make me more in debt to you?_" Harry asked again but this time Nick answered him, He saw that the kid would make a fine gentlemen and he could probably pass his knowledge down to him in the future.

"_No. Think of this as an investment for both of us. I've been thinking of your 'flick' and it will be in our best interest if you stay here. We don't want you going back to that hideous excuse of an uncle of yours. We will be more than happy to let you stay here. Isn't that right, Jean?_" Nick looked in Jean-Jacques' direction, who gave him a curt nod.

"_Yes Harry, we will be more than happy to have you here in our household. Besides, we also have magic so we will be able to help you out. Don't think of it as a debt, think of it as an investment for both of us. But if you insist on paying the debt... then start thinking that you are part of our family. That is the only payment that I'll accept_." Jacques explained to Harry. He understood how hard life can be. He wasn't the Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Relations for nothing. He saw the potential in Harry to become a proper wizard in his own right if he was properly guided. Meanwhile, Harry was teary eyed from what he had just heard. Someone wanted him; someone wanted him to be part of their family even though he was a 'freak'. Without further ado, he immediately accepted the offer to be part of their family.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Harry answered in English while crying. Perry hugged the child while brushing her hands through Harry's unruly raven hair. Apolline also joined in, holding his hand to calm him down. After an hour later of various discussions about the magical society, Harry realized that it was a whole new world and he needed to prepare himself before stepping into that new world.

Later that night the adults came to the main study where Jean-Jacques' office was located. They discussed what they would be doing with Harry and their observation of Harry. Regardless to say, they looked forward to coming days as they would have three kids running around the place. Oh how Perry and Apolline loved taking care of kids!

"_From what can I see, his accent is clearly British accent but his French is quite good especially for his age._ _Did_ _any of you noticed the scar on his head?_" Nick asked.

"_Now that you told us, yeah... I've noticed it but his hair is blocking it, so I can't always see it,_" Apolline answered. She only noticed it two times. The first was when she replaced his clothes and the other was when he brushed his brows due to the sweat on it.

"_Raven haired, green eyes, lightning bolt scar and born on July 31... I think we will need to visit Gringotts one of these days to confirm something._" Nick explained to the group.

"_Confirm what?_" Jacques asked, interested. He was coming up with a few things that would need to be done for Harry .

"_If my hunch is right... Harry isn't just a regular boy... He's meant to do great things._" Nick gave them a knowing smile. They smiled in return and ended the meeting.

The following morning after a night full of sleep, Harry woke up in a rather uncomfortable manner. He woke up, struggling to move as if something was hindering his movements. It was as if someone was coiled up next to him. He also felt something wrong on his neck. He felt warm air on the back of it. He also smelled something nice, akin to breeze in grassy fields and another fragrance that was like the fragrance itself had healing properties. He also smelled a thick scent of Gardenia flower in the air.

When he opened his eyes, he first saw platinum blonde color at his side and it seemed to be purring.

'Wait! Purring?' He then looked at the lump of blonde and saw Fleur intimately snuggled up to his body.

Her hand was over his, her head on his neck and her nose was brushing Harry's neck. Her perfectly shaped legs were draped over his legs as if claiming him. He could feel her lips brushing against his neck and felt ticklish due to the sensation. Surprisingly his hands were perfectly placed on her waist and back. He could also feel the girl's growing 'assets' but due to his timid nine year old mind that lacked hormones, he didn't know what those plump things he was feeling from Fleur's chest. Fleur was wearing a one-piece, long, lavender nightgown and she wasn't wearing any underwear. Harry wasn't able to feel or notice anything about it, as he was still a nine-year-old with no raging hormones as of yet.(AN: I won't call him lucky coz i'm not a pedo that only goes for pedobear... i will only call that planting flags.)

He then looked for a clock to see what time it was as he always woke up at four A.M. to cook. Fortunately, he was able to find it on top of the bedside drawer on the opposite side of the bed but it was turned sideways so he would have to reach for it. Thank fully he was fully healed by now as before he fell asleep last night ,he was given the 'Elixir of Healing' which Nick and Perry had made for him. The issue about getting to the clock was the fact that Fleur was hugging him. Yes, hugging him would be the right word as her limbs were locked to every major part of his body except for his arms.

He tried hard to get away from her only to utterly fail. After a bit, he managed to turn the clock around and it said it was five thirty in the morning. However this made Fleur tighten her hold on him, therefore pressing him more to her growing 'assets'. Fleur's nightgown had almost come off, her straps slipping off her shoulder, bringing the nightgown lower but not enough to show anything. The worst of it was when Harry's lips lightly touched Fleur's. When he tried to pull away, she sought his lips immediately, making their lips smash each other hard but not hard enough to hurt Harry or cause Fleur to wake. Harry wasn't giving off any signs of any extreme emotions. His mind worked so that he believed 'It's only a kiss and she's asleep and probably she doesn't know what she's doing'.

After few seconds Fleur's lips came off and again she snuggled into him intimately until she was in the very same position as she was earlier.

After thirty minutes, Harry manage to get away from Fleur's grasp by wiggling his way out which he had done numerous times during his time with his 'relatives'. He then proceeded to look for the kitchen to cook. It had been a guilty pleasure of his, since he couldn't enjoy other things. He enjoyed cooking the most since he could eat without anyone noticing and still be able to be productive. He practically knew how to cook French, Italian, German, English, Austrian and Indian delicacies in a very frightening perfect manner, which was praised by his 'relatives' visitors where his 'aunt' took all of the credit. He was also frighteningly good at making cakes to the point that his 'Aunt' would always 'force' him to make special cakes that he knew that his 'aunt' would flaunt to her neighbors and friends, telling them that she baked them. She didn't even know how to differentiate icing from ice cream spread!

Then he came across a creature that was three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and an over-sized heads and eyes. It wore a black butler uniform paired with twin tail coat. When the creature saw him, it bowed curtly to him and spoke,

"Frilly, sir, at your service. Is there anything I can do for you?" The creature asked nicely in a squeaky way.

"Hmmm... What kind of creature are you?" Harry asked. He was always inquisitive about new things to the point where it was almost an addiction.

"A house elf, sir. We serve magical families as their servants. We assure that they get everything they need and tend them to the best of our abilities." Frilly generally explained. At that Harry didn't push the topic, as he wanted to cook.

"Ok, now can you lead me to the Kitchens?" Harry asked the house elf, who happily followed his orders. A few minutes later, they arrived at the kitchen. It was finely furnished with the latest cooking appliances (magical appliances of course) and lavishly decorated with marble black tiles and black granite. Again, this was an 'I'm so filthy rich' looking kitchen. Even though it had all that extravagance, it still had a homely feeling to it that welcomed anyone who came inside.

"This is the kitchen room for the family, the house elves has their own kitchens." Frilly informed Harry, who raised an eyebrow to that statement.

"Why is that there are separate kitchens?" Harry asked the house elf who nodded and answered him.

"House elves has different way of cooking food but I can assure you in the name of the house elves of the Houses of Delacours and Flamels that our way of cooking is safe and healthy. Most of the time, Mistress Apolline and Mistress Perenell cooks." Frilly raised his chest and Harry nodded. He then started looking for ingredients, and he couldn't find anything that he could use for his menu. He planned on making a traditional Austrian/Viennese breakfast. Then he turned to Frilly.

"Frilly, can you get me some ingredients?" Harry asked pleadingly to the house elf who nodded vigorously to him. Right after agreeing, Harry immediately shot off the name of ingredients from his mouth like a mini-gun. Frilly never missed a thing even though Harry spoke in very, almost inhumanely, fast English. After two minutes, all of Harry's needed ingredients were on the table and he happily started cooking.

After half an hour, he managed to create an authentic Austrian breakfast. Semmeln with Mélange coffee for adults and fresh orange juice for Gabrielle and Fleur (Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of her). He also served apricot jam, cold cut Schinkenspeck, a variation of scrambled and boiled eggs, a dozen of cup-size cheese cakes and marmalade jam. All in all, it was perfectly prepared breakfast This kitchen was much better than the poor excuse of a kitchen his 'relatives' had. He asked Frilly to prepare the breakfast in the dining hall. Meanwhile he prepared a hot chocolate for himself. He had never once he ever tasted hot chocolate on a cold morning.

Few minutes later, Jacques and Apolline came in to the dining hall to see it being prepared for breakfast by Frilly. Apolline saw that the breakfast wasn't what was typically prepared by the house elves

"_Frilly, who prepared the food?_" Apolline asked the house elf, after Frilly put the cheese cakes properly on the table. The house elf turned to Apolline and answered her.

"_The visitor, Mistress Apolline._" The house elf bowed curtly to Apolline and finished preparations. No more than five minutes later, Gabrielle, carried by Perry, with Nick came down for breakfast. The last one to come in was Fleur who was wearing her daily attire dress.

"_What's with the new breakfast? Typical Austrian breakfast, I see, When did you learn preparing this Apolline?_" Nick asked interestingly, since he had his fair share of this kind of breakfast and it was quite nice as far as he could remember.

"_Unfortunately I'm not the one who prepared it. But you can later guess who, the food is getting colder._" Apolline answered dismissively as she called for a house elf and ordered it to get Harry for breakfast. After a minute Harry was sitting with them with a cup of hot chocolate and eating a cup-size cheese cake and a small piece of Schinkenspeck on his plate. Perry noticed this and asked Harry why he was eating only a small serving.

"_I'm used eating little to nothing._" Harry simply replied while slowly munching his cheesecake. But Perry insisted and put another couple of slice of Schinkenspeck and another cheesecake onto his plate.

"_You need to eat more, we need you to gain weight. What will the visitors say if you're underweight? You're our family now, so there will be times that you will have to appear in public with us. Don't take this the wrong way, Harry, but we care for you. That's why we do this._" Perry explained gently to Harry, who just nodded and accepted the additional serving in his plate.

The whole breakfast with the family was rather nice. They talked about various things like what they would do for the day. For Jean-Jacques, he had to deal with paperwork and had various meetings within the ministry. It was a very normal day for Jacques. Meanwhile Nick and Apolline would work together to create a series of potions for Harry's rehabilitation while Perry would do a general check-up on Harry. Both Gabrielle and Fleur had their own series of activities. Fleur had magical studies in subjects she couldn't take at Beauxbatons. Due to her Veela powers becoming rampant during puberty, she needed to undergo special veela training so she could control her powers better. Until she could control her powers better, she would have some home-schooling. Gabrielle would be working with her mother in the potions lab of the mansion.

When the clock ticked seven thirty, Jean-Jacques kissed Apolline and his daughters goodbye and gave Nick and Perry a wave. Harry also received a mild hair-ruffling from Jean-Jacques. After Jean-Jacques left, Apolline informed Nick who cooked breakfast. Nick, Perry and Apolline praised Harry's cooking. Gabrielle also liked the breakfast. Seeing as she liked the cheesecake the best, Harry promised to bake more cheesecake for a snack later on in the day. Fleur gave Harry's cooking a 'Passable' grade which caused Apolline and Perry to smirk. A 'Passable' grade from Fleur for food meant she liked the food and would like to have some more in near future. It also meant that Fleur acknowledged Harry's existence and it became the building blocks of their relationship. Harry, due to the way he was raised, didn't know what to say. He just merely bowed curtly and thanked them for the praise. He never felt so appreciated in his life. He could get used to cooking for them, that was for sure.

Later that day, after Harry's physical examination from Perry, the woman summarized that he was born sometime between July 31 of 1979 to July 31 1981. She also recorded some information regarding Harry's physical make-up, malnourishment, and the immense amount of magic that came from his core. She also detected huge amounts of foul magic originating from dark curses.

Perry managed to purify the foul magic and used it to develop Harry's already strong magical core even more. However, after purifying the foul magic, she detected what seemed to be a horcrux existing in Harry's scar. It wasn't an easy job to take out a horcrux from a living vessel. Usually a person would have to kill the vessel to kill the horcrux, but there were other, lesser-known ways of exorcising a horcrux from its living vessel. It took a lot of resources to be able to remove just one horcrux. Thankfully the soul was so weak that Perry didn't even need to call Rome for an exorcism ritual to be performed in St. Peter. She just needed to perform a purging ritual to 'kill' the soul, which thankfully could be performed at the chateau.

She had Harry go to sleep and levitated him towards the basement where the ritual arts were performed. The purging ritual took more than two hours to finish, the soul shrieking in agony as Perry successfully 'killed' the piece of soul inside Harry. It released an astronomical amount of magic right after it was purged and Perry thought the entire room would be blown up. By miracle or by luck, the magic was absorbed by Harry like sponge like it was rightfully his to begin with. Perry then levitated Harry back to his room and checked his signs for any changes. Right now Harry was brimming with magic. His magic was so enormous and condensed that if he cast a _Stupefy _spell, it would have had a bone-breaking and bludgeoning effect instead of simply stunning a person.

At the end, Perry was very tired. The ritual had taken a lot out of her but it was worth it, considering what she had accomplished today. She had been able to purge the horcrux from Harry's body. Perry decided to retire early that evening and told Apolline, Jean-Jacques and her husband that they would discuss her findings tomorrow, as it was the weekend and Jean-Jacques didn't have any appointments.

Later that night, Harry woke from his deep slumber feeling better than he had ever felt before. It was as if something heavy had been taken off his shoulders. Even though he felt much better, Harry didn't want to fully wake up, wanting to continue sleeping. However as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, the door creaked open to reveal Fleur, who was wearing only a skimpy dark blue fitting mini shorts and a white fitting tank top that showing off her almost perfect body. She slowly walked towards Harry's bed, dragging a pillow with her. The door closed itself as Fleur closed the distance between it and Harry's bed.

Harry almost slipped under his sheets as a pair of hands grabbed his body in a possessive way, followed by a pair of legs grabbing his lower body in the same manner. He felt his head hitting soft mounds of flesh. When he opened his eyes he saw Fleur hugging him to her with his head in between her growing breasts. She was hugging him rather tightly but not too tight to cause any discomfort. Since Harry didn't know what was happening, he just simply hugged Fleur back and savored her smell. He realized at that moment that it wasn't so bad being held when he was sleeping; it gave him a sense of security for the first time in his life. He felt he could stay in that way forever.

Once again, Harry woke up at the same time he had yesterday morning and managed to wiggle his way out of Fleur's grasp. Once out of bed, he made his way towards the kitchen. On the way, he saw several of the house elves cleaning. They all bowed to him and he returned it with a nod of acknowledgement. As he reached the kitchen, he saw Perry and Apolline cooking together.

"_Good morning Harry, did you get a good night's sleep?_" Apolline asked, while she sliced some fruit.

"_Yes, although there is something I would like to ask about Fleur_" Harry replied, thinking about the events that had happened for the last two nights. Both Perry and Apolline paused and looked at him.

"_What would you like to ask about Fleur, Harry dear? Isn't it way too early for this thing? You've only known her for more than a day?_" Perry grinned at Harry, who had a questioning look at her comments.

"_Um... I don't know what you mean Mrs. Perry, but does Fleur by any chance have a sleeping disorder?_" Harry replied to Perry, who blinked in confusion. After a second, she realized what Harry was asking about.

"_Call me Perry or Maman, Harry dear. As for your question, my answer would be yes. Fleur has a sleeping disorder. She's a sleep-walker. Usually she sleeps with Gabrielle as she only goes where she feels safe. Why do you ask?_" Perry answered the question. Harry was glad that Fleur was just sleepwalking. Hopefully, she would stop sleep-walking to his room soon enough.

"_Nothing, I just noticed it last night as she was walking. I tried to get her_ _but she seemed to be dazed or something. So I figured I would just ask about it,_" Harry explained. He had lied to them, but he thought it was better to tell a half-truth for the mean time. Apolline nodded at his explanation while Perry just raised her brows, but returned to what she was doing.

Since it was Saturday everyone had some sort of work in the house later that day. Jean-Jacques was doing some paperwork, Apolline was taking care of Gabrielle, Nick and Perry were doing their own things, and Fleur was meditating to control her powers. Harry found himself inside the Delacour library. He was currently reading 'A Paragon of Magic', which had been published during 1400s. The book was about the perfection of magic and its branches and the people who excelled in those branches.

After finishing the book he found he was more interested in magic and realized that modern day magic required will and intent. He found it way too unconventional. He thought his way is much more practical since he didn't need to have a certain intent. He just molded the magic to his liking and boom, he had an application of magic that was much more conventional and easy to use. Other things he had read in the book included transfiguration, which he liked almost instantly, as well as charms. The other fields of magic that caught his attention were alchemy, potions, theorems, arithmancy, curse breaking and barrier erecting. However, what intrigued him most was Thaumaturgy and Nature Manipulation.

Thaumaturgy pertained to the field of miracle-making or true magic, which was often called was an effect of magic that couldn't be replicated by modern-day magic and Muggle science. There were five known areas true magic. Materialization of nothing, materialization of the soul, the operation of parallel worlds, the essence of time and space and the conception of miracles. The book also mentioned the rumored sixth area of true magic, which was the pinnacle of alchemy. It was the Philosopher's stone made by Nicholas Flamel. The author of the book called it 'A Piece of Origination'. Nature Manipulation was about the forces and elements of nature. The elements were Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind which could be combined to create a new 'element' like Ice (created by water and wind) and Storm (created by water and lightning). The forces of nature were things that couldn't be seen but were be felt, like gravity, force, and energy.

By the time he was finished taking down notes about his findings, Harry searched for more books about the two subjects that intrigued him. Harry was able to immediately locate various texts about Thaumaturgy, which tackled many things like the systematized dissection of magic performed by many famous wizards. Basically, the fundamental of Thaumaturgy was for the user to convert the magic inside the user's body to transform the external world to his or her will.

Learning Thaumaturgy was divided into three parts. First was the law of 'Equivalent Exchange', that stated the fact that in order to create something, another object must be given as a price. The base of all Thaumaturgy was the use of magic to produce something that either already existed or could exist. The second part was 'Reenactment', which was the basis behind Thaumaturgical Theory. It explained how miracles were reenacted, the supernatural phenomena, and lastly the Thaumaturgical theory which tackled various theories about the recreation of miracles. It believed that if the subject of a mystery "existed" the World would permit its existence. The definite affirmation of the said belief was not required. For example, even though the majority of modern humans reject the existence of ghosts, modern science could not outright demonstrate that ghosts do not exist. Thus, within the subconscious, a vague suspicion lurks that ghosts might indeed exist. This sort of "suspicion" fell under the category of "faith". "Ignorance" was the force that opposed "faith". For a theory that was weak in faith, "the power that engraves" had to be similarly infirm, and in other nations where its mystery is wholly unknown, the implementation of descendant mage-craft failed.

It took Harry a while before he was able to find a book about Nature Manipulation. It began by introducing Nature Manipulation as an advanced form of magic. It described how one molded and defined one's magic into an innate type of nature's magic, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature manipulation was one of two necessary techniques to create a new technique, the other technique being shape transformation. Very few people could use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation.

All in all, his day had been very fruitful. He was considering asking Perry or Nick about the things he had found out today. Life was being very good to him at the moment... he just didn't know what was in store for him in three years time... fu fu fu fu fu...(AN: Just my mischievous Idea)

**Chapter Ends!**

**Author's notes: Okay folks... first and foremost... Harry is a MALE... I repeat HARRY IS A MALE!... Well the idea came to me if Beauxbatons was an all-girls-school and have Harry attend it! yes ATTEND BEAUXBATONS!.. if you think I'm going to enter him to school as a male... you're dead wrong... I won't give Harry that kind of special treatment! World is harsh so as reality... He'll have to enter the school as female.. yes female... you read that right folks! Our Harry Potter will be entering Beauxbatons as a female! How does it happens? find out next chapter! As for his 'female' name it will be Victoire Lenneth Barthomeloi. This is a very different approach of a 'fem'Harry. Don't you agree?**

**As for Harry's female persona qualities... i've already finished that! as well as Harry's animagus form... I was thinking in between the lines of phoenix dragon or a kitten... who knows. As for Harry's magic.. you have a gist of what he'll be learning...**

**As for Beauxbatons educational system... it will be very different from what you've seen on all of the fanfiction about other schools than Hogwarts. Although there will be grouping like Houses in Hogwarts... rest assured it will be a very different approach.**

**So that's all for now… don't forget REVIEW! Please I would really appreciate it if your review would be constructive criticism… so that I can improve my way of writing**

**1/27/2012**


	2. I, My, Me

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY NASUVERSE CONTENT IN THIS FANFICTION. I MERELY OWN THE IDEA OF PUTTING THEM ALL IN HERE.

Author Notes: You'll be noticing some Nasuverse materials here but they are in no way will change the story, they'll just spice up the other characters part in Harry's life

All thanks to Cheyla for Beta reading! MWAH!

Ch2: I, My, Me

A few months passed after Harry's arrival at the Delacour household. Everything was so new to him and he was being treated with love and respect. He was also getting some lessons about magic from Perry, who was pretty good at it. During those few months, the emotions of a 9-year-old child were slowly coming back to Harry, but the emotional scars couldn't heal in just a few months.

Perry in reality was Perenelle Flamel, wife of Nicholas Flamel (a.k.a Nick). Perenelle was also one of the seven remaining Sorcerers. She was capable of overcoming the limits of magic and brought it to a new level. She was also an accomplished teacher, having the experience of teaching her descendants magic. She was also an excellent medi-witch. After all, with Nick being as reckless as he was, she needed to learn the magic of healing. She was also, apparently, a master of Nature Manipulation and was more than happy to teach Harry about it. Nature Manipulation had become a lost art due to rarity of its practitioners. The only living practitioners were Perenelle, Nick, Apolline and Harry. Fleur and Gabrielle were showing the aptitude to learn it, however it was to a lesser extent.

Fleur was now able to control her veela powers meaning she would be attending school this coming year. The sleepwalking situation with Fleur never changed though... For the past few months, Fleur had kept on sleep-walking to Harry's bed every single night. The household, with the exception of Fleur and Gabrielle, seemed to know where Fleur went when she sleepwalked but didn't talk about it. Jean was, for lack of a better word, irritated with this. He was expecting something like this but NOT this early. He didn't want to play the 'protective father' role yet. Apolline, Perry, and Nick, on the other hand, snickered whenever Fleur went down for breakfast and told her mother "I've never so felt happy and energetic while sleeping." Perry was formulating and laying out plans with her husband to 'hook up' Fleur and Harry, much to Jean's chagrin.

Apparently no one on the family is practitioner of Thaumaturgy, though Nick was able to introduce Harry to the Flamel's resident vampire, seer and Thaumaturgist, Altrouge Brunestud. Altrouge looked like a 14-year-old girl with deep, silky, black hair and blood-red, menacing eyes. Nick told Harry in the beginning, "Don't piss her off. You don't want the princess getting mad." Altrouge's reaction when meeting Harry was telling him that he was "a good servant." Harry didn't deny it and just smiled sheepishly while putting his hands at the back of his head.

"So Harry, I'll be more than willing to teach you Thaumaturgy but what are you willing to give to me?" Altrouge asked the child before her.

"I don't have anything that I can give you." Harry muttered quietly. He was prepared to kiss Thaumaturgy goodbye.

"Don't worry, I have no need for anything that is monetary. Tell me can you make pizza pie?" The black-haired vampire asked.

"Uhm... yes." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Great! You're now officially my Apprentice! From now on you will call me Master or Mistress! I will be expecting you to bake a lot Pizza pies as payment." The black haired female vampire happily jumped and gave the 9-year-old into a bone crushing hug, while cheering "More pizza pies!", like a child who just won an unlimited supply of cookies

As the months went on, Harry learned more about Flamels and Delacour's habits, especially those concerning Fleur and Gabrielle. Gabrielle liked Harry's cheesecakes and wouldn't stop whining until she got a slice of it for her afternoon snack. Gabrielle liked playing just like any kid of her age though she also liked to hang out with her great-grandparents and parents. Gabrielle seem to think of Harry as her older brother/crush/Patisserie much to Fleur's chagrin, since Fleur thought Harry wasn't someone to be trusted despite the fact that he hadn't done anything so far.

Fleur ,on the other hand, wasn't as easy to understand. One second she was mad, the next she was smiling. Harry couldn't really understand Fleur but it was that trait that Harry liked most. It made talking with her much more interesting. Harry discovered that she liked sweet, though she would deny it. Fleur had unconsciously been eating sweets that Harry made and would say that it was good until she discovered that Harry had made those sweets. It amused Apolline, Nick and Perry to no end, leaving the adults grinning for days. Harry had also been included to Fleur's homeschooling and, to Fleur's dismay, Harry was good in both practical and theoretical applications of magic once they were explained to him. It didn't matter that she was the same except that she got it when it was demonstrated because Harry was able to reach her level in the timespan of a few months. If it kept up, it wouldn't be long before he would surpass her. Thus, the rivalry between Harry and Fleur was born.

Harry was also dealing with some inner turmoils. Ever since he had received the treatment from Perry, his control of magic was unstable, giving him some trouble. It hadn't been that much trouble until yesterday, however. His accidental magic managed to slice an enchanted door with unbreakable charms on it. Luckily Perry was with him since she was teaching him Nature Manipulation. Harry had been asked to use wind magic to keep a leaf afloat in the air when the said magic strayed from its intended path and uncontrollably sliced the door into two perfect halves. Thankfully, nothing happened after that as Perry told him that he was NOT to use magic at the moment.

Other than his control of magic being shot, Harry seemed to recognize things about magic, even if it hadn't been taught to him or he hadn't read about it. He could pull off two of the three unforgivable curses without batting an eye lash, though they terrified him. Thankfully, he couldn't use those two curse due to the fact he lacked a wand. He 'knew' that he needed a conduit to cast unforgivable curses as they needed three things-magic, will, and emotion. A body could not handle the stress of casting such curses unless the whole body was converted into a conduit itself.

Due to his new found 'knowledge', Apolline gave Harry a Magical Assessment Test which was normally given to home-schooled students who were being taught at home by their parents or mentors that were not registered tutors in ICW or by the Ministry. She only gave Harry a written test seeing as Harry didn't have a wand to perform the practical exams. It was similar to the O.W.L. test given to fifth years. Unlike other European countries who had a 6-point grading system and where you can fail 4 times, France had only a 5-point grading system. If you failed three times, you failed the subject. It was widely known even in other countries that French had high standards in regards to everything in their lives, from food to art to magic.

_Grades_  
_O = Outstanding_  
_E = Exceeds Expectation_  
_A = Acceptable_  
_D = Dreadful_  
_T = Troll_

_Transfiguration: O_  
_Charms: O_  
_Herbology: O_  
_Defense Against Dark Arts: O_  
_Studies of Ancient Runes: O_  
_Potions: O_  
_Care of Magical Creatures: O_  
_Arithmacy: O_  
_Astronomy: E_  
_Divination: A_  
_History of Magic: E_

The adults were very surprised when the scores came. They were out of this world. Never in their life had they seen someone get Os in all the major subjects. Harry now had the 4th highest ranking OWL records in history. When they asked Harry how he did it, the boy just shrugged and said "I don't know. The answers just came in my mind."

Perry tried to figure out how Harry had received this sudden surge of information during their study sessions and practices. When she had a clue of what was happening, she immediately informed the other adults that it was probably the results of purging the horcrux. Harry seemed to have absorbed the soul's memory, experience and abilities. They didn't know whose soul it was, but they were sure that the soul belonged to someone that was some sort of genius. After all, it took a rare person to create a horcrux. The adults asked Harry if there was anything that he noticed was weird but Harry shook his head. Perry ordered Harry to inform her immediately if any weird things did happen.

Harry was taking notes on Thaumaturgy while Altrouge ate pizza pie that he had made, sitting on a couch. He didn't regret sticking with the vampire. She knew Thaumaturgy like the back of her hand. While he was taking down notes, Altrouge asked Harry a question.

"Harry, do you know anything about magic conduits?" Harry nodded and answered that it was one of the first topics she had introduced to him.

"Magic conduits are material things that we use to let magic flow out freely, the most common example being a wand." He added. Altrouge nodded while continuing to eat the slice of her pizza pie.

"Yes the most normal example would be wand. In Thaumaturgy, you can use almost anything as your conduit. Even your own body if you desire. First and foremost, you need a concept, an outlet of your magic. If you would imagine cutting, slicing or piercing, a knife would be a good concept. That's why there are Mystic Codes, in which many Thaumaturgist are famous for, like the vanquishing king of Babylon Nebuchadnezzar, the Emperor Charlemagne, the Holy Knight Sir Gallahad, the Witch-Slaying Pope Innocentius and many more."

Altrouge took out a jewelled knife from her pocket and tossed it in Harry's direction, who manage to catch the jewelled knife in his hands. "That thing you have there is a mystic code of slicing and cutting through parallel dimensions, making it one of the sharpest blades in existence. That mystic code in your hands is made by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the only known user of second true magic-the Operation of Parallel worlds or, simply put, Kaleidoscope. But that doesn't mean you need to have a conceptual item or weapon for you to be able to use or enjoy Thaumaturgy. By creating a mystic code you are creating a magical artifact that you want to use. There are two general types of Mystic Codes. First an amplifier as it amplifies magic and can also used as a storage for magic. The second type of mystic codes are those that have predetermined use. They are activated when magic flows on the item. It will perform its predetermined mystery as long as the user can supply the needed amount of magic. A good example would be Cu Chulain's Gae Bulg that he received from Schatach, which reverses the nature of causality. When Cu Chulain calls out its name, the spear will 'pierce the heart' of the enemy first before being 'thrust', thus why it is called the legendary weapon that 'seeks the heart'. The weapon was lost long time ago." Altrouge explained to her apprentice who was eagerly taking notes.

"I take it you have a question?" Altrouge said it as more of a statement than as a question.

"Yes, since Mystic codes have two general types, is it possible to combine the two to create a new type of mystic codes and is there a higher type of mystic code?" The young apprentice asked. It was no surprise even if Harry was a nine-year-old kid. He may have had a kid's body and a kid's emotions but his mind was more mature than most adults. That was what Altrouge liked about him (other than his pizza pies).

"It is possible, in fact I have several notes that you can look into... or better yet, since you haven't been a pain in the ass for the past month, I'll lend you two magical artifacts that I've collected. As for higher forms of mystic codes, we know that mystic codes works with mysteries, so the next stage is for the said mystery to become a legend. That is called Noble Phantasm but that will be a topic for next time." She finished up her pizza pie and took Harry's hand. Both of them vanished from Delacour household to an unnamed location with a crack.

Altrouge took him to a cave with two large doors and a spiral insignia at the center of it. She placed her hand on the spiral insignia and the doors opened for her. As they entered, the doors closed behind them. They entered the room and found a spacious cavern and a long staircase leading down to a chamber. The path was lit with torches. After a few minutes of following his master taking the staircase down, Harry was able to see the chamber. The chamber filled with numerous amounts of chests and containers. Harry had no idea what those contained but they seemed to be important. Altrouge opened up a chest in the western part of the chamber and took out a pair of black silky gloves along with a dark red, key-shaped shortsword. She also took two notes from the chest and closed it. After making sure she had the right notes, she took Harry's hand and dissipated back to Chateau Delacour to be precise. They dissipated right in front of Perry and Nick who were taking a cup of tea in the balcony.

"Hi Alta, where did you brought Harry?" Nick asked the female vampire in a 14-year-old body. Alta was Nick's nickname for her. If Altrouge hadn't known Nick, she might have killed him long time ago.

"I just brought something for him." Altrouge nonchalantly answered and laid out the two items she brought from the cave. Nick was wide-eyed when he saw the gloves and his jaw dropped when she brought out the key-shaped shortsword with runes inscribed on it.

"Tell me its not what I think it is." Nick pleaded to the female vampire but she just shooked her head. Perry just looked at her husband, then back to the gloves and key-looking sword. Then she recognized the gloves as a priceless magical artifact that had been said to grant the wearer's ability to do wandless magic and perfect magical control. The legend also stated that it granted the ability to regenerate. However, she really didn't know, that was only what the legend said. The only thing that was she was sure of was that the gloves gave the wearer immense abilities that were parallel to that of an Archmagus or High Wizard. There were only three people rumored to have acquired and used the gloves and each one of them had been an Archmagus, High Wizard or a Sorcerer.

"Yes it is what you're thinking. The gloves of the White Saint of Winter and the Key of Nebuchadnezzar or, should we say, the key to the 'Golden Capital' ." Altrouge smirked. Harry gave her a questioning look since he didn't know who Nebuchadnezzar or the White Saint of Winter was. Nick just shook his head in realization, looking into Altrouge's red, menacing eyes and then back to the two priceless and powerful magical artifacts sitting in front of him.

"You're giving this to Harry I take?" Nick asked the female vampire. His thoughts were running at 500 miles per hour. They were talking about two magical artifacts, and not just any magical artifacts. These artifacts were rule breakers. They weren't even supposed to exist. Even he, who was not that good with Thaumaturgy knew how powerful these two artifacts were seeing as they were intimate with ancient Eurasia history. He'd rather fight the two 'Princesses' now than to see those magical artifacts fall into wrong hands.

'What is Altrouge thinking this time?'. Altrouge was much older than him and his wife combined. She was one of the few people other than his wife who had helped him in creating the Philosoper's stone. Altrouge was a Princess for a reason. No one wanted to anger a 'Princess', that was for sure. Not even the Vatican or the ICW and certainly not him. Maybe the British Ministry of Magic would, due to their tightening 'leash' against 'dark creatures' but they were not in Britain.

"Hmmm... maybe yes, maybe no. It depends if he can use the phantasms." The female vampire answered the Alchemist's question who turned his gaze towards Harry. The boy looked questioningly to them, since he didn't understand what they were talking about. He then turned his gaze back to the female vampire and sighed in defeat.

"You are giving Harry two of the most powerful and dangerous artifacts made by human hands. Tell me what are you thinking." Nick asked Altrouge who just nodded and answered the Alchemist.

"He's my apprentice, besides I want him to be my apostle." Altrouge replied truthfully while gazing into the Alchemist's green eyes.

"So you're going to turn him into a vampire then? You know what will Vatican do if they hear that declaration." Nick eyed the female vampire who just smiled at him haughtily.

"As if I'll turn him. I am, in no way, willing to share my power. You know me more than that, Nick. I'm a selfish bitch after all... He will be powerful enough to be my apostle when the time comes." Altrouge smiled knowingly to the alchemist who just nodded in satisfaction as well as his wife Perry, who released her breath. Altrouge turned to Harry who had been following the conversation but didn't seem to understand a word of it.

"I want you to write notes about what you read about these Magical Artifacts here. I also want you to look for something about the man named Nebuchadnezzar. As for the White Saint of Winter, if you can find any materials about it, feel free to write them down. I'll give the key and the gloves to you if you discover the 'key' true name. Submit those to me next week okay?" Altrouge asked the 9-year-old who just nodded and took the notes and gloves from the desk. He put them in a bag and wrapped the sword with a cloth. Altrouge kissed the kid on the cheeks as he walked back to the library to begin his assignment.

"We have a problem by the way. Harry's body can't handle the boy's overwhelming magic and his core is developing too fast... way too fast ever since I've purged the horcrux. We need to do something fast." Perry informed the two who looked at her with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Nick immediately asked.

"Harry's body can't handle his overwhelming magic. His body is far tougher than any child's should be so it had no problems with it at first, however as his tenth birthday comes close his magic develops much more quickly, twenty times more than average to be exact." Perry explained and continued. "There are few things we can do. First, we can use growth acceleration potions to accelerate his body's growth for a year or two and also to toughen his body up for the overflowing magic. Second, we put sealing runes that will permanently seal his overflowing magic leaving him with an average amount of magic." Perry finished explaining to the two.

Nick was in deep thought. It was way too risky to use sealing runes, since it could very well make Harry a squib which would be a waste of talent. However, the other solution about growth acceleration would be acceptable but if the body rejected the potion, Harry would be in a very dire situation. He could use the Elixir of life in case anything like that happened. Normally he wouldn't consider using the Elixir, however Harry was a different case. The kid hadn't experienced any good things in his life until recently and Nick would be damned if he didn't do anything to ensure that the kid had many more happy years to come.

"Inform Jean and Apolline about this. We'll think about of solution. Care to join us Alta?" The alchemist eyed the female vampire who just nodded. "Of course, he's my apprentice after all. His health is also my concern... and I might be able to help just in case." The group immediately walked towards the living room where Apolline and Jean would be most likely be sitting on their Saturday afternoon.

Later that night, after being informed of Harry's health issue, Harry's body collapsed in the middle of dinner, convulsing. The adults immediately brought him to his room to check what was happening and they confirmed that the overload in his magical core was the cause of his convulsions. They immediately prepared various magic suppressing runes on Harry's body to temporarily halt the core's rapid development. They had no time to think of many solutions, and there were only two things that could solve their problem permanently, Growth acceleration potions would be induced once every two months for the next 6 months, provided that they could concote Soma, a type of potion that healed almost like the Elixir but focused mostly on poisons like a Panacea. They could also give Harry the Elixir of Life, however it would render him infertile for the rest of his life. They preferred going with the first solution.

After a few weeks of Harry's Magical Core induced coma, he hadn't shown any signs of waking anytime soon. His magical core had stabilized however, so it is safe to say he was out of the storm. The fact that he wasn't waking was being taken hard by the Delacours, Flamels and Altrouge. For Altrouge, no one was making her favorite snack, there was no one she could yell at, no one she could praise for doing good, and no one to talk to about stupid things. For the Flamels, they were handling it well. Perry continued to monitor Harry and his rapid growth while maintaing a smiling face, but her husband knew that she wasn't holding up well. Anytime she could break and cry herself out. Both of Perry and Nick saw Harry not just a family but as a son they couldn't have. For Apolline and Jean, they held on hope that Harry would wake up. Maybe not now, but he would wake up. Harry had brought more happiness to them. He had naturally solidified the bonds in the family, not to mention their resident vampire had taken a liking to him. Harry was, for a lack of a better word, a child that grew into people's heart. He was selfless, kind and pure. Gabrielle was sad, no one would play with her like Harry had, there was no one she could cling to but she didn't lose hope. Everyday she would bring flowers to his beloved brother, hoping that he would one day wake up again and play with her. She missed him very much but not as much as her elder sister.

Harry's coma hit Fleur the hardest. It was like she had lost a part of her. It wasn't the same anymore. She lost the will to excel in her studies, she didn't see life as colorful as it was before. Her nights were becoming restless, and she looked more and more haggard as each day went by. She constantly lost her control of veela powers. It came to her that Harry for the past months hadn't been affected by her Veela charm which the opposite sex were prone to do. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid that Harry would hate her since she had been such a bitch to him. But even if that was the case, she hopes that one day he would wake up.

Their wishes did not fail them because, after two more days, on July 30, Harry woke up. Though still a bit dazed, he was able to walk on his own after a few minutes. It was middle of the night so no one was completely awake. Since he wasn't in any shape to face anyone, even if it was in the middle of the night, he decided to take a bath. Once after he got his towel, he immediately went into the bathroom and took a view of his face for the first time in three weeks.

When he looked into the mirror, he was shocked.

'What happened to me when I slept?' he was screaming in his mind. What the hell happened when he was sleeping? To tell the truth, he didn't have any recollections of what happened to him when he 'slept', though it was quite clear to him that it was a changing sort of sleep for him. He had never felt the fluctuations in his magic like this before. He felt comfortable for the first time in many months. However the change in him didn't just affect his magic. It seemingly made him look older by a year or two. He now looked like an eleven year old kid, though he was still skinny, but he didn't mind that fact. His hair was now longer, reaching his shoulders and still very unruly. His eyes now glowed green though it only glowed whenever he reinforced his eyes with magic. It was the first thing Altrouge taught to him, applying and reinforcing his body with magic.

Harry was now 4'8 in height and he could tell that his muscle mass had grown as well, making his muscles more proportional to his current body height. He was much more lean than bulky, which he always preferred as it made his movements slicker. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and figured that he would meet his Master. 'Maybe she knows,' he thought. Harry's inquisitive nature was now kick in high gear as he finished his bath and dressed up with a red t-shirt and pants. He immediately flicked to his Master's mansion which was just beside the Chateau.

For Altrouge part, magic was not really necessary for a vampire, but she didn't tell that to Harry. She learned that magic or Thaumaturgy, for the most part, was much more useful and controllable than her own magic. It made her life easier for her, especially when she met Nick and Perry, who were, during that time, the most renowned people in their chosen fields. She and Zelretch had helped Nick and in return, Nick provided them resources and information. It had been a mutual understanding between the three of them that that the magical world couldn't fall apart, even during the witch hunts in Europe, where muggle and wizard clashes were at all time highs.

Altrouge was taking a cup of tea inside her bedroom while thinking of few things, like the two artifacts that she has given her apprentice. She didn't regret giving him the 'Key' and 'Hands'. Unlike other masters who taught their apprentices reluctantly and feared if their apprentices managed to surpass them, for Altrouge, teaching was her amusement. Having lived more than anyone or anything in the world with the exception of her sister and their surrogate grandfather, Zelretch, she found Harry downright interesting. He would ask things like a kid but acted like an adult. He cooked like a chef but ate like a school kid. She liked Harry for the past months that he has been under her tutelage. He learned, he cried, he laughed, and he achieved while she was teaching him. Although she only taught Harry a basic grasp of what she really knew, she undoubtedly taught Harry more once he surpassed Altrouge expectations (which wasn't that high for a master's standard). When she noticed Harry's magic signature flaring right in front of her, her lips smiled with an almost devilish grin etching her face...

"Nice for you to sleep and forget my daily pizza pies." Altrouge stated to her apprentice who didn't know what she is talking about, all the he knew was that he slept before dinner and after that, nothing.

"Ah... Master I don't know what you are talking about." Harry answered truthfully. Altrouge caught onto what he was implying and just nodded. He didn't know that he was in magically induced coma for three weeks straight.

"Is that so... have you studied the two artifacts I gave you?" Altrouge asked in which Harry answered with what he had found and read.

"Yes, I've studied the Key of Nebuchadnezzar. The artifact itself was said to be lost a long time ago, probably more than five thousand years ago. The key was first used by King Gilgamesh in storing all of his wealth, weapons, furniture's and several other artifacts during the age of gods and other things. Later it was used by Nebuchadnezzar during his reign and used to defend the Babylon's borders, however Nebuchadnezzar never had enough magical power to continuously use the key. After his death, he entrusted the key to a wizard and a vampire. The Key is indestructible and can only be used by one that has the lineage of the king of Babylon, someone who has a high enough magical prowess capable of using the Key to its fullest extent, or someone meant to lead and rule. The function of the key is to open an 'invisible door' and unlock the 'Gate of Babylon' for the user." Harry explained.

Altrouge merely nodded. Harry followed up with a question."Master did you know what happened to me? I seemed to have had a sudden growth spurt. I only slept this evening and then I woke up like this." Harry pointed his finger to himself to make a point of what he was saying. Altrouge smiled to her Apprentice, she realized that Harry wasn't as dumb as she thought.

"Of course I know, did you really think you slept only few hours?" Harry nodded. Altrouge sighed and explained what happened to him the day he slept to the night he woke up. She also asked what he was feeling like. Harry answered that he felt better and that he could control his magic much better. The Nature magic wasn't as chaotic for him like it had been for the past few months. After few hours of various lessons about Mystic Codes, Conceptual weapons and Mystic Concepts, Altrouge let go of Harry and told him to sleep more.

After talking to his master, Harry slept in his original room for three hours. Later he found himself waking up with Fleur straddling his hips and glaring at him. Her arms crossed over her chest which was growing quite nicely for a 13-year-old. It was now B-cup size and it seemed like it wouldn't stop developing any time soon. She was wearing blue mini shorts and a white tank top.

"'ARRY! You better have a good explanation on why you left me alone for three weeks or else not even your master can save you from my WRATH!" Fleur said in a sweet, downright scary tone to Harry who gulped. Even for Harry who didn't fear anything felt fear in the form of Fleur Delacour who was now drilling holes in him with her glares alone. Fleur, though angry, appreciated Harry's new and older look, his unruly black hair, his green emerald eyes that looked through a person's soul, the lean hard muscles and the natural resistance to veela allure to top it off. Certainly her view of Harry had risen but she did not tell him. He might think that she had crush on him. In reality, Harry had already had a small but special part in her heart, which would probably later grow into something more.

"Uhmm... Growth spurt?" Harry answered and jumped when suddenly a silver bullet rushed to Harry and hugged him.

"'Arry!" Gabrielle yelled as she unrelentingly hugging Harry who was just plain shocked. "You were sleeping way too long!" Gabrielle childishly pouted at Harry, who just groaned. Fleur was watching the whole ordeal and smiled. She loved Gabrielle so much, she was her only sister after all.

"Hello Gabby, sorry I was asleep for a long time. I'll make some cheese cakes for you later, okay?" Harry smiled to Gabby who just gave him an almost bone-crushing hug. Harry didn't resist.

"What time is it Fleur?" Harry asked the smiling veela who, just moments ago, was centimeters away from transforming into her bird-like form. Fleur broke out of her stupor and looked at Harry, trying to process the information.

"Five in the morning, why?" Fleur asked the boy, who was being hugged to death by her sister.

"Urgh... Anyone want to prepare breakfast?" Harry asked the two blondes.

"Breakfast? Sure!" Gabrielle happily answered and immediately released him, running out of the room while yelling that she would be cooking breakfast with Harry, not knowing where she would go. Then he turned to Fleur who was still straddling him with her hands on his chest. She was tracing circles in his chest. She smiled at him while moving her hips a bit. Fleur smiled at Harry when she got the reaction she expected. She had just been given 'The Talk' by her mother and father the day before Harry had fallen into his Magically Induced coma. She was itching to try it with Harry since she was convinced that Harry was given to her by fate to be her 'Play toy'.

"Fleur?" Harry asked panicking. He don't know how to respond to this kind of Fleur. Yeah he had faced a mad Fleur, a sad Fleur, a happy Fleur, a mischievous Fleur, a weird Fleur, and a grumpy Fleur which he predicted to come up every 28 days but he had never faced this kind of Fleur. She was smiling like she was plotting something sinister. He was also reacting in a way that he was unaccustomed to when Fleur moved her hips a bit. He was just now 10 years old for god's sake!

"Yes 'arry?" Fleur once again presented her all too sweet smile which sent Harry a shiver in the spine. She leaned forward, letting her silvery blond hair fall, acting like a curtain. As she leaned forward, her hair was also covering Harry. She stared at him eye to eye and she leaned in more until she was close enough to feel Harry's breath and vice versa.

"Can you get off of me, I feel weird." Harry explained to the quarter veela, who was now gyrating her hips and creating various 'reactions' to the boy who had just been newly introduced to puberty. It was a whole new level of feelings that were both weird and pleasing at the same time. The sensations were almost irresistible but Harry knew better and suspected that irresistible things would sooner or later become bane of his life, whether he liked it or not.

"Oh? So you are feeling weird? That's new, I thought you can't feel anything. You always show me those blank smiles, that poker face of yours but now you're saying you're feeling weird?" Fleur teased Harry, who was now flushing a bit but maintained his neutral face facade.

"Yes, I feel weird. Now can you please get off of me. I'm starting to worry about Gabrielle." Harry answered half truthfully. True he was feeling weird and was worried about Gabrielle but the whole truth was that he wanted to escape Fleur's grasp as soon as possible. He was feeling weird and feeling weird wasn't a good thing in his limited vocabulary.

However before Fleur could react to Harry's answer they both heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well, well, well, It seems our dear little Harry didn't just grow up physically but he also emotionally as well. I didn't expect you, Fleur dear, to be this daring and this early at that. If you want to stake your claim on him, do it fast." Perry announced her arrival with her husband. Jean was just rubbing his temples and Apolline was smiling at her daughter. Fleur flushed a deep red while Harry just scrunched up his forehead. He didn't seem to know what was really happening. Gabrielle was snickering while hugging her Father's legs.

"As much as it is amusing to see that two of you enjoying your time, I would like to check on Harry first. We don't want him sleeping for another three weeks or more if we can help it." Perry smiled at her great-granddaughter who had latched herself to Harry. Fleur immediately got off of Harry while whispering to him in sultry tone 'That won't be the last of it'.

Harry shivered with just a thought of Fleur doing those kinds of things to him. (It seems hormones are kicking in the wrong way! NOOO! HARRY! DON'T SWING THAT WAY!)

Meanwhile, Perry did some diagnostics test to see if Harry's core is stabilizing. Thankfully Harry's core was stabilizing at a decent rate and the growth acceleration potions were not rejected by his body, though the effects of the potions were diluted. Even better, Harry's magic was now more saturated and condensed than ever and his magic was growing more by the hour. It would be imperative for the next few months for Harry to control his magic.

Finally Perry finished her diagnostics while the rest waited silently for the results. All of them were crossing their fingers in hope that their treatment was successful. Altrouge arrived as well to see how her apprentice was doing. When Perry gave them a thumbs up, they began shouting with joy.

"Thank god Harry, you gave us a scare there." Apolline smiled at Harry.

"Yeah... and I don't think I need more since you've been doing something behind my back with my daughter." Jean remarked, but smiled at his ward and ruffled his hair. He didn't mind if Harry and Fleur were to be together. Harry was resistant to the Veela allure apparently since even Fleur's veela tutor had tried to ensare Harry who had not even batted an eyelash. To top it off, if their hunch was right it would sling shot his fame, being the Boy-Who-Lived's surrogate parents, the path to being a prime minister in both muggle and magical world would be a walk in the park. Jean just shrugged those thoughts off.

"You know kid, you gave me an almost heart attack there... and before I forget, happy birthday!" Nick pulled out a wizarding birthday party fire cracker as well as everyone else. Harry was dumbfounded since he didn't have any concept about the importance of celebrating your birthday. For him it age was only a number and as you increased in age, so did your responsibilities. For him birthdays were to be mourned, since more things would be placed on his shoulders.

"Why do you need to celebrate birthdays? Doesn't it bother you that you age more?" Harry asked unknowingly while looking at his toes. The adults including Fleur found this question stupid but knowing Harry, this might be a new concept of him. He had never been a child, he had grown up as a slave.

Apolline knelt on one knee in front of him and cupped Harry's chin, forcing him to look at her. "Harry, don't you think you should celebrate that you lived long? Don't you want to celebrate an occasion with people that is important to you?I know age comes with responsibility but that just means that people are maturing. Believe me, I've been celebrating my birthday for the past 32 years. I know this is new to you, but we will make sure you enjoy this day after we do few things. Is that okay?" Apolline kindly asked Harry, who just nodded simply not knowing what to do. He didn't want get up his hopes. Knowing his experiences, birthdays weren't the days that he looked forward to.

"Good, now get yourself clean and we will go to Gringotts. Then we will do some shopping, okay?" Apolline told Harry.

After that conversation, Perry, Apolline and Harry prepared breakfast for the whole family. Harry baked cup size cheesecakes for all and a pizza pie for Altrouge since she would be joining them. Perry and Apolline prepared a typical, yet special, French breakfast for the family. The whole breakfast ordeal was rather noisy as they tried to determine what they would be buying. It seemed that the Delacour family didn't go out often other than for urgent business.

It was nine in the morning when they were all ready to go out. Jean-Jacques had 2 port keys in the form of silver coins with the Delacour Coat of Arms which was a shield with 2 crossing wands inside it, decorated with flowers surrounding the shield. Harry touched the silver coin and he felt something hook behind his navel and pull him up.

He landed in Rue de Magique in a rather awkward manner on his stomach. Though it didn't hurt, it wasn't pleasant either. However all those thoughts were quickly set aside once he set his eyes on the magical world, or rather the French magical community. Harry saw a lot of people, young and old, buying things from various shops that ranged from foods to various exotic delicacies from various countries around the globe. It seemed the French had taken liking to Japanese culture as many people could be seen wearing hakama's or haori's.

"Welcome to _Rue De Magique_, France's primary and largest magical avenue and also the second largest in mainland Europe. Let's go to Gringotts first before we go shopping." Jean introduced the avenue to Harry, who was staring in awe. Jean smiled at him and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him to Gringotts.

While guiding him, Jean pointed out several stores that were notable in his sense. He pointed out a wand maker's shop which he informed to Harry's that made custom wands. Every Delacour received a custom wand instead of a premade one, though he informed Harry that it increased the cost by ten to twenty times depending on the wand materials.

Jean also pointed out several bookstores that sold anything from legal to border-line illegal books. Jean explained that French government tolerated the selling of those things. However they didn't tolerate the material inside those books being put to practice. He also explained that most modern, day-to-day magic was discovered from the use of Dark Magic, so as long as the usage of dark magic was for discovering, progression, creating counter-curses/charms, the French Ministry of Magic would allow it under heavy surveillance of the ministry. It was one of the reasons why France was one of the most progressive countries in Europe. The same thing also applied in several large apothecaries. Jean informed Harry that most of the potion ingredients were provided by the Delacours from their wildlife reserves from their vast track of lands and Altrouge was the one in charge of managing the magical creatures. When Harry was about to ask why, Altrouge simply smiled and said "It's been my dream to do those kind of things." Satisfied with the answer Harry nodded.

When they reached Gringotts, Harry was amazed. The building had large bronze doors and white marble floors and walls. It was a magnificent building. There were two guards at the door but they weren't human, so Jean had to explain to Harry that the Wizarding world had its money managed by the Goblins. With no other surprises, they continued their way into the bank.

There was a warning on the second set of doors that were made of silver.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never your,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

**_._**

Harry had seen the words engraved on the doors many times before, though he didn't know where he had seen them before. He also felt the need to read them every time he came to the bank. It was odd, but he supposed that the door and the words had a spell cast onto them that made anyone that came into the bank read them. Of course he would never ask a goblin about it because as long as the warning didn't do anything other than protect the bank, it wouldn't matter.

Inside the lobby of the bank, past the guards, were hundreds of goblins sitting at a long counter. Some of these goblins were tellers helping customers with some sort of transactions, while others were counting coins, weighing jewels ,or providing one of the many different services the bank offered. Harry felt sorry for anyone who tried to rob the bank or any of its branches but that was mostly because he knew something that most didn't. Jean had explained before that every single goblin in the room was a trained warrior, from the youngest to the oldest. A person would have to be mad or very powerful to try to get through them, because the French branch of Gringotts was the third largest in the world.

Harry and the rest of his group bypassed the regular transaction desks and made their way to the offices in the back. Many of the goblins murmured a greeting of some kind in respect to the group of magic users, as they were well known to the goblins of Gringotts. They finally stopped at an office whose oak door was open. A goblin sat at the desk, filling out a small stack of paperwork that sat in the inbox on his desk.

"Morning, Stonehoof." Jean spoke in accented Gobbledegook as they stepped into the office. "How is your gold flowing this morning?" Stonehoof was the Delacour, Flamel and Altrouge's Account Manager and was therefore considered to be a family friend. Stonehoof was friendly for a goblin and very attentive to any minor changes in their accounts.

Harry didn't understand their conversation, it was some sort of gibberish that he couldn't understand. It was the same for Fleur and Gabrielle, although Fleur explained to Harry that it was the Goblin's language, Gobbledegook. She also explained that it was very easy to befriend a goblin if you knew how to speak their language. A friendship with a goblin could go a very long way since they managed much of the Wizarding world's money and economy.

"Morning, Seigneur Delacour, Seigneur Flamel, Madam Delacour, Madam Flamel and Princess." The goblin greeted them in accented french and smiled with a patented toothy grin. "The gold is flowing abundantly specially this day, I was just about to floo you Seigneur Delacour but seeing that you are here already I'll just give the statement of accounts to you." Stonehoof replied and gave Jean two envelopes with Gringotts insignia. "So what can I do for you Seigneur Delacour? Seeing Madam Delacour and Seigneur and Madam Flamel are here, not to mention the Princess is also here together with your family, I assume that this is something very important?" The goblin asked.

Jean just nodded and answered. "Yes actually it is important. You see I have my new ward here, Harry." Jean pointed out Harry. "Though no one was reported missing this past few months when I found him, I investigated his origins. You see Stonehoof, I don't want this getting out as much as possible." Jean explained and Stonehoof nodded.

"Continue Jean, I want to know what you need so cut the chase." The gobling gave his patented toothy grin, this time showing his gold and silver teeth.

"That's why I trust you Stonehoof, you see I need a blood identification ritual. Charge the ritual's cost in my account and please don't log this blood identification ritual in the records." Jean explained as he smiled. The Goblin nodded, showing his teeth again with sharky grin.

"Done, Come here Mister Harry." Stonehoof commanded. Harry looked at Jean, who nodded.

"Go, Harry. Although Stonehoof is quite scary he won't hurt you." Jean explained and Harry nodded and got in front of Stonehoof's desk.

"Your arm." The goblin commanded and Harry put his left arm towards the goblin who took out a silvery knife. "This will heal before you know it." The goblin said to Harry, who looked pensive at the moment. Before he knew it, Stonehoof had cut a small part of his palm, letting the blood flow onto a parchment of paper.

The cut on Harry's palm immediately healed as his blood splattered on the parchment. "Now let's wait." Stonehoof informed the group. Slowly the blood splattered on the parchment moved slowly forming words. After a few more seconds, various words are formed.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Date of Birth: July 31 1981_

_Age: 10_

_Guardian: None/Muggle relatives_

_God Parents: Alice Longbottom and Sirius Orion Black (Both Incapacitated)_

_Marital Status: Single_

_Contracts: Five outstanding, unanswered betrothal contracts._

_Properties and Accounts:_

_Harry James Potter Trust Vault_

_Potter Vault_

_Potter House (Godric's Hollow)_

_Potter Manor (Unplottable land)_

_Peverell Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Caliburnus sword Fragments: Vault 001, Inherited from Pendragon Family line_

_Invisibility Cloak: Currently in possession of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"You're quite wealthy Mister Harry. It would seem that you are the missing Potter heir." Stonehoof raised his brows towards Harry who seemed to be absorbing the information.

"Told you, now you owe me 10 galleons each." Nick boasted. Apparently they had made a bet if Harry was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Perry, Apolline and Jean had bet that Harry wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived while Nick alone bet that Harry would be. Jean and Apolline took out their purses and handed over ten galleons to the now grinning Nick, while Perry merely whispered to her husband. Automatically the grinning immortal alchemist looked at his wife with an unbelievable gaze.

"Are you sure dear?" Nick asked

"Yes." Perry smiled to her husband. Nick gave his almost lecherous grin but when Perry elbowed his ribs, he stopped immediately.

Meanwhile, Gabby was ecstatic since she always dreamed that the Boy-Who-Lived would save her from an evil wizard, like a damsel in distress. She had always made Harry read books about the adventures of the Boy-Who-Lived and all this time the boy who had been telling her the stories about the Boy-Who-Lived was the actual boy.

Fleur was gobsmacked. She always thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would be an arrogant prick and pig-headed due to his fame. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Harry (her self proclaimed play toy) was the Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, how amusing it was for her. Who else could say that the Boy-Who-Lived, the most famous person in the entire wizarding world second only to Albus Dumbledore was their play toy and slave of sorts. Certainly no one but her. She couldn't be more proud of herself.

Altrouge was more composed. She had known that Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't a surprise for her. Why in the nine levels of hell would someone not know anything about their apprentice? Harry was her pet project, so it was obvious that she would know about his history.

On Harry's part he has no bloody single idea what the goblin said, only understanding the part about the _Caliburnus_ and Invisibility Cloak. It was only because he was British that he understood that the _Caliburnus_was the 'Sword in the Stone'. The history went that Caliburn had been the first sword Arthur Pendragon used, though in later years it had broken in a battle because the rules of chivalry had been broken by Arthur. He later received the new holy sword of the Lady of the Lake, the Excalibur or Escalibor, the sword of Promised Victory. He won't admit it to anyone but himself but Harry once dreamed of being a knight because he was so enraptured by the Arthurian legend. Harry was also intrigued by the Invisibility Cloak.

"Will I be able to get the Invisibility cloak?" Harry asked inquisitively. The goblin looked at him.

"Yes we will be able to, however that request should be done in the Gringotts London branch. We will need to go there by the way. If you would, please follow me." Stonehoof informed the group and lead them to a fire place outside his office. Stonehoof threw floo powder in to the fire place and said "Gringotts London." and walked right in to the fire place. One by one the others did the same thing until there was only Apolline, Harry and Fleur. Apolline noticed Harry's wariness and decided to help.

"Just do what they did and you'll be fine. Continue walking once you stepped in so you won't stumble." Apolline smiled reassuringly and Harry soon followed after. Luckily he didn't stumble as he followed Apolline's advice. However it was a different story for Fleur as she stumbled on Harry, leaving them in a rather awkward position right in front of the Floo entrance. Due to Harry's quick reflexes, he managed to catch Fleur, resulting in him cupping her ample yet developing chest. Harry didn't notice it but for Fleur, it was a different matter. Someone cupped her! She immediately tried to slap Harry multiple times but to no avail as he only ducked, evade, sidestep all while still cupping her breast.

"Stop holding me and stop cupping my breast! And stop evading! I won't be able to hit you!" Fleur was ignoring everyone at this point, her focus all on Harry, who was unconsciously evading her attacks and seemingly dismissal of what she said. Harry released her all of a sudden, making her fall face first and flat on her stomach. Fleur immediately stood up.

"Why didn't you catch me!" Fleur roared.

"You said stop holding you so I did." Harry answered innocently.

"Are you making fun of me 'arry James Potter?"

"No I'm just following what you said." Harry retorted with his usual 'kind' voice. He just followed Fleur's orders, so he didn't understand why she was so mad. Meanwhile Fleur was fuming. You could almost see her avian fury but her feelings for Harry prevented her from transforming. She wanted to hurt him really bad but at the same time she wanted him so bad.(AN: Admit it girl you want him for your own!)

"That's it! You're dead!"

Stonehoof was amused but time is gold for goblins, so he cleared his throat to inform the two that they needed to stop. Jean was just rubbing his temples and shook his head in dismay. Just what had happened to his calm, pure princess? Apolline, Nick, and Perry were amused and they were all thinking about young love.

After a stern warning from Stonehoof, Fleur stopped assaulting Harry. She was still drilling holes on Harry's head, however. Stonehoof ordered them to follow him to the Potter's account manager.

Soon they arrived in an account manager's office.

"This is the account manager GoldDigger, and his assistants, GoldDust and Goldfinger. They are Goldilocks triplets. They are the Potter's account manager. I've informed him of the situation, feel free to ask anything from him. I will be staying here if there's anything you need." Stonehoof informed the Delacours and Flamels.

"Ah! The Potter Heir. I already know your name and I suppose you know mine but still my name is GoldDigger. I'm the Potter's account manager. I heard that you want to acquire the Invisibility Cloak?" GoldDigger asked and Harry nodded. The golbin nodded in return and starting scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Done, I'll just send it to Stonehoof to deliver it directly to you. Is there anything else you would like to do?" The goblin asked, while not batting an eye.

"Is it possible to see _Caliburnus?_" Harry asked carefully, Harry didn't know what the rules were but he wanted to tread carefully, as one could never be too sure.

"I see, inquisitive. That's a good trait for someone young like you. Goldfinger, take him there. Before I let you go, I will need you to come here on your 11th birthday, to be reinstated as Heir of House of Potter. Now get out here. I would also recommend to investigate into Sirius Black's case, there were too many irregularities when he named you the heir of House of Black. It would be in your best interest if you do that."

With that GoldDigger ushered them out of his office. THe Delacours, Flamels, Altrouge and Harry followed Goldfinger towards the carts but Harry could only bring 3 people with him to the vaults, so he chose Altrouge, Nick and Jean to come with him.

Vault 001 is one of the 10 high security vaults that was located on the lowest level inside Gringotts. The ride in the cart took them 15 minutes. Upon reaching the lowest level they saw three dragons, one silver, one black and one red, inside three separate cages. They soon arrived at their destination in between Vault 000 and Vault 002. Goldfinger stepped out of the cart and traced the runic symbols on the vault. The huge bronze vault door opened showing spacious vault with only one thing inside. The seven fragments of Caliburnus.

"Only you can go in." The goblin pointed at Harry. Nick and Altrouge nodded to him as well as Jean, who was reluctant at first due to probable danger but eventually let him go. Harry nodded back, no words were spoke between them. Harry had learned that sometimes words couldn't express what you wanted to say.

Harry walked inside the vault and immediately he was surrounded by a light with a yellowish hue. He felt that he was being recognized by the wards erected in the area. He walked towards the table that holds the seven fragments of one of the most revered holy swords in history.

The sword itself even broken in seven pieces was still magnificent to look at. Harry was fascinated with the sword's history as well as its construction. The pommel up to the halfway point of the blade held scattered Fae writings, telling that no mortal hands had constructed the sword. He knew that the sword was ceremonial at best and not as powerful as Excalibur, but it still held the place of the second most powerful holy sword in existence. The Vatican and British would kill to get just a single fragment of the sword. He mildly touched the pommel with a tingly feeling of satisfaction flowing to him. He traced the sword's grip to its guard. Unknowingly he traced the Fae letters on the blade of the sword, when the unexpected happened. The fragments suddenly came together as if mending the rift. After a few moments the rifts are gone, not even cracks could be seen. It was like a newly forged sword, nonetheless a magnificent sword. However the weird things didn't end there. The sword turned into quick silver and levitated itself mid air and there it quickly reformed itself into into a long, silvery, metal stick, with a blue hilt and gold patterns. It was much like the sword earlier but its size and thickness was proportional to the size of the silvery stick. After a few more seconds the transformation of Caliburn was finished and it placed itself in Harry's hand.

Harry was stupefied by what had just happened. He had been standing and admiring the fragments of Caliburn when all of a sudden it reformed itself anew. He could rightfully say that it was a wand now, not just a mere stick. He didn't have any use for wands at the moment seeing the branches of magic that he practiced didn't require one. However, he decided to keep the wand now as he thought of one of the books that he had read involving wand lore by the famous Ollivander's 'The wand chooses the wizard'.

Harry exited the vault. He had been inside the vault for no more than 10 minutes. He was welcomed with neutral look from Goldfinger, an expectant look from both Nick and Jean while Altrouge gave him a knowing smile. "I see Mister Potter, you have claimed it, do you wish to close this vault?" Goldfinger asked. Harry received a questioning look from both Nick and Jean.

"No, I may use this vault in the future. Can you bring me to my vault? I may need to withdraw some funds." Harry asked the goblin who only nodded and started the cart. While on the cart was moving Harry showed the wand to Jean, Nick and Altrouge.

Nick was smiling. He had always expected the unexpected happen around Harry. In his long life he has never met such a child, one born under the star of unluckiness but, at the same time, followed by lady luck. Jean at first didn't know what his wand was but after a second or two he realized that it was a metallic wand, which should have been impossible. Metals were not good conductors of magic. When he realized that it was the most priced relic of England, Jean just smiled knowing his ward's unpredictability. Altrouge gave Harry a knowing nod and smile.

After getting an ample amount of gold coins (or galleons in their terms), the four reunited with the rest of the group and returned to Gringotts in Rue de Magique after saying farewell to Stonehoof. As it was still 10 AM, the girls decided to do some 'light' shopping, the result having Jean and Nick groaning. While shopping Harry noticed some people were flying on brooms. He found it weird but it was a good kind of weird. He asked Nick if he could buy one.

"Sure, just don't try to fly yet... you don't know yet how to use one." Nick explained. They had lunch later that day in a secluded part of Rue de Magique where most of the exclusive and 'pricey' shops and restaurants were located. They had the place reserved for them only. Jean was apparently a very famous celebrity. After a merry lunch with the whole family including Altrouge, who enjoyed a variety of Italian pizzas that the Restaurant could offer, they continued shopping. This time it was all for Harry, who received a full wardrobe of robes, pants, shirts, jacket, coats, shoes, socks, hats, sunglasses and vests. Harry felt he wouldn't be shopping anytime soon. He also got a training broom and Nimbus 2000 from Nick.

Perry bought him a couple of bags of chocolate frogs to Harry's amusement and she explained to him that they were charmed chocolates that were alive for few minutes after the box had been opened. Harry, being inquisitive, opened a chocolate frog and the frog jumped straight away but Harry's fast hands were faster than the frog. Harry played with it for a few minutes until the charm wore off. He wasn't so happy with that so he wandlessly charmed the chocolate frog again. Now it was much more livelier than ever. It tried to escape several times but to no avail. Slowly Harry started consuming the frog bit by bit. Usually they really didn't emit any noise and they didn't struggle in one's hand but the chocolate frog in Harry Potter's hands struggled and made weird sounds as it was slowly consumed.

"You know that's really sick." Nick said.

"What?" Harry asked as he bit another part and the chocolate frog let out another pained croak.

Nick didn't bother to reply. He would never look at the Chocolate frogs the same way ever again. He wondered if the thousands of chocolate frogs he ate before had felt pain when he consumed them.

"CROAAaakkk."

Harry ate the back of the chocolate frog and after swallowing the large bite, he put the remains in his mouth. He smiled as he felt the remaining half struggle in his mouth and smirked at Nick and Perry, who were shaking their heads. Harry stopped playing with the deformed chocolate frog and devoured it whole.

Harry received an unusual gift from Altrouge, a silver ring with unidentified runic writings. Altrouge told him that the name of the ring was 'Ring of Nadleeh'. When Harry asked why she had given him such a ring, Altrouge only answered "I just felt giving it to you." Harry kept the ring.

Harry enjoyed the whole day of their visit in Rue de Magique. Though he didn't realize it yet, he was changing.

Later that night, the adults discussed about Harry's apparent future. It was decided that Jean would go to Azkaban to question Sirius Black, and discover the 'truth' as the goblin said. It was also discussed that Harry would remain missing, Jean would use his associates in media to tell the world that the Boy-Who-Lived was now the Boy-Who-Vanished while Altrouge and Nick's connections would provide false trails for investigators to follow up to.

They also planned to create a dead Homunculi out of Harry to provide a 'dead' body. It would prove impervious to cover Harry's tracks, as even Albus Dumbledore won't be able to tell it was a Homunculi. The fact that they would leave the dead homunculi right in front of English ministry would prove to be the best prank done for many centuries. It would also cause uproar of an unprecedented scale.

Later that week Jean got home from his trip to Azkaban stating that Sirius Black didn't even get a trial. The fact that he didn't even get Verisaterum for questioning raised questions. His talk to Sirius was quite fruitful to say the least. It appeared that he wasn't the one who betrayed Potter's. Instead it was Peter Pettigrew, who was the mole inside 'The Order of Phoenix' a group of people dedicated on stopping Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The story stated that publicly, Sirus was the named secret keeper for them but at the last minute changed it to Peter Pettigrew. No one knew except for them since Lily was the caster of Fidelius charm. Jean had known Sirius for many years so he knew that he wasn't lying. The fact that he didn't have a mark proved that he wasn't a traitor. After releasing the news about Harry being missing, Jean immediately pulled up some favors inside the English Ministry of Magic, namely Cornelius Fudge, who was easily bought by money and his longtime friend Amelia Bones. At first Amelia was suspicious but when he showed the evidence and Fudge's approval for the trial and Verisaterum questioning, she immediately set off for an investigation.

The process was fast (Of course it was if you put your money with right people), and within the week Sirius had gotten his trial and been exonerated with a hefty sum of three hundred thousand galleon as a respite of the Ministry for his past 10 years of imprisonment. Jean's men immediately 'grabbed' Sirius just after he got out of Ministry and brought him to Delacour Chateau where he was welcomed by Jean for a lunch with the whole family. Sirius couldn't disagree since he was hell bent on looking for his godson. Sirius noticed the messy black haired boy who was merrily talking to the Delacour's resident vampire. The boy in question had the greenest eyes he had seen reminding him of Lily Potter. Sirius knew he was taking chances, but still it was worth the risk.

"Harry?" Sirius asked the boy who turned to him with a questioning look. Harry was recalling something important, something from his past that doesn't include the Dursleys. A distant past.

"Pad...foot?" Harry muttered as he looked at the man he named Padfoot. Sirius became teary-eyed.

"Yes... It's me." Sirius answered. He immediately approached the child and hugged him. Harry didn't know what to do and just stood there, doing nothing while this man he named Padfoot hugged him. He didn't mind though. He instinctively knew that this man in front of him wouldn't hurt him.

"You know Sirius, as much as it is heartwarming as it is to watch you two, I think it is better if you introduced yourself to him." Jean disturbed the reunion. Harry found himself sitting in between his master and the one named Padfoot who claimed to be his godfather.

After lunch, Jean introduced Sirius to the rest of the adults residing in the mansion including Harry's surrogate guardian, Altrouge. Sirius was told of how they met Harry and was enraged of what he heard but manage to calm down after a while. They also informed him of 'The Plan'. Sirius was laughing when he heard the final part of the plan. It was absurdly fantastic, definitely the biggest prank against the English ministry. He decided he would participate with the plan and provide the necessary resources if needed.

Later that week, Apolline informed her children and Harry that they would be attending the birthday party of their grandmother who lived in a veela coven located in France. Apparently Apolline's mother was the current reigning Queen of the veela population in Europe and held a huge political power in ICW. Apolline was the youngest of five siblings including their eldest brother who was one of the 8 known male veelas in the world. When Sirius heard that they would be attending a party in a veela coven, he was like a giddy child. Harry to slap him on his back to get him out of that stage, resulting him falling face first in the floor. Harry and Sirius' relationship was starting to grow and Harry viewed Sirius as an elder brother, however he was still having trouble expressing his feelings.

The whole family including Altrouge and Sirius went to the Veela coven hidden in Marseilles early the next morning. The coven was the size of a medium city where most of the Veela population in France resided and included some vampires communities and giant tribes who served as security and manpower for the Veela population.

Later that morning, Gabrielle, Fleur and Harry were roaming in beach heads and decided to play in the cliffs. The unthinkable happened in the form of a minor earthquake causing the cliff to collapse.

Thankfully Harry pushed Fleur from the falling cliff however he wasn't able to grab Gabrielle in time. He knew he might be able to save himself if he didn't save Gabrielle but he still grabbed Gabrielle and reinforced his arms with magic to the limits to throw Gabrielle towards safety in Fleur's direction. He knew he wouldn't survive and merely accepted his fate. At least he was able to save two of the most important females in his life. He didn't even think of using his 'Flick' ability due to how fast things were happening.

The adults immediately rushed to Fleur's location when they saw Harry falling from the cliff. When all of them thought all hope was lost, the unthinkable happened. Blue fire materialized in front of Harry's falling body and formed into a blue bird with black tipped feathers. The bird seemingly grabbed Harry's shirt and engulfed itself and Harry in blue fire. The bird materialized itself with Harry in blue fire again in front of the adults. Fleur immediately rushed to Harry and hugged him while crying. Gabrielle, not really knowing what had just happened, just hugged Harry. The adults were relieved that Harry had been saved. Sirius had almost had a heart attack.

'_You're too benevolent for your own sake,'_Harry heard a female voice inside his mind. He turned his head around, seeing only the blue bird who saved him, looking at him. The blue bird had azure blue feathers on its body with black top. It also had a golden tail with black tip as long as a peacock's. Its claws and beak were a gleaming gold and his eyes were black. The azure body feathers glow faintly, while the golden tail feathers were hot to the touch. He immediately knew that the bird was talking to him.

"Probably," came Harry's short answer. He tried to touch the blue bird who was on his bird didn't seem to mind and let Harry touch her.

'_What's your name, pure one?_' The female voice asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry looked into bird's eye. The bird happily trilled and sang a melodious melody, instilling him and everyone around with calm.

'_From now on call me Arutemia, a phoenix_' The phoenix trilled and flew around Harry.

Sirius was watching the whole ordeal with the blue bird whom he deduced a Phoenix. It was not every day that you could see a phoenix, especially one intervening with human affairs.

His Godson sure knows how to make things lively!

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**Author Notes and Everything**

**First of all I would like to address Nasuverse/Type-moonverse materials that is included here in this chapter, hopefully they would be the last of them. And to point out... this is not a crossover, I just merely used Type-Moon verse as a reference for several materials that I was using for this fanfic/**

**As for those people who recognized several Type-moon materials/character I used. Yes you guess it right! Harry/Victoire has Gate of Babylon! He/She'll raining down Noble phantasms, With Caliburn Wand he/she sure to kick ass! however the Gate of Babylon won't see any action till 'Incursion arc' which consists of Harry/Victoire's first two years in Beauxbatons. Who says only Britain has dark lord problems? Besides you have a clue on what is Victoire's persona. 'Kindly Shut up you Mongrel'. 'Bow down to your Queen you lowly piece of filth'. 'Know your place peasant.' 'You dare show yourself to me imbecile.' 'You are nothing but a spit under my boots.' NYAHAHA**

**As for Harry's magic induced coma, that's just it. His magic is way too much for his body and sealing rituals will just waste his talents so why not use growth acceleration potions? There's only much a body can handle. Of course since he has too much magic he won't be learning anything advance before his/her induction in Beauxbatons! He will need to learn much to control his magic, he'll be perfecting basics and push it to a whole new different level. Imagine expelliarmus with bone breaker and concussion effect. A stupefy with bludgeoning and joint dislocator effect.**

**I've been playing DotA for quite sometime while i'm writing this fanfic btw... expect some spells from dota coming in this fanfic... namely from Lion, Anub'arak and Lina Inverse. NYAHAHHAA FINGER OF DEATH HERE WE COME!**

**Also I had an Idea when I was building my Gundam Exia and Gundam 00 Seven Sword System, why not let Harry have seven wands? Here's my Idea...**

**Thestral tail hair/Black wood wand**  
**Phoenix/Holly Wand(the one he got from Ollivander)**  
**Nundu Heartstring/Elderberry Wand**  
**True Ancestor's Hair/Argon Coin(Golden Fleece)/Gorgon's Hair/Yggdrasil wand (Guess who? I was thinking of replacing Gorgon's hair with Gleipnir)**  
**Basilisk Eye/Rowan wand**  
**Kaleidoscope Jewel Crystal wand (I was originally going to call this Jewelled Wand Zeltrech)**  
**Fae Caliburn Wand**

**and alot more!**

**If you are thinking i'm making Harry an overpowered character/god... no... if you read my manuscript he/she still a human and can still bleed... A LOT... He just has more (Bigger) guns and more bullets(shells) to fire than them.**

**As there are several messages about Harry's animagus form i'll be putting up a poll... this consists of Five animals i've been thinking. however i'm still inclined to use my idea of phoenix dragon but it will give me more idea of what really people are thinking**

**1. A Phoenix Dragon named Albion/Alviore/Avalon**  
**2. A Ginger/Kneazle cat named Snuggles/Feia**  
**3. A Basilisk named Valentin/Medusa**  
**4. A Pegasus named Siegfried/Alemantas**  
**5. An Unamed Griffin**

**Well for the Phoenix familiar, its all thanks for _Harry Potter and the New life_. And yes we are still getting Hedwig however that will be on the next chapter so don't worry too much if you like her.**

**As for Vampire fans, I'm sure you have a question 'What really is Altrouge?' and thankfully i'll address that here! **

**Q&A:**  
**1. What's her full name?**  
**Her full name is Altrouge Brunestud.**

**2. Is Altrouge a vampire?**  
**Yes, and not just any, She's a true ancestor or Shinso. Almost akin to Ancient vampire or elemental only almost.**

**3. What is a True Ancestor?**  
**Unique existences even among the vampires, the True Ancestors are nature spirits (akin to the Elementals) of such great magnitude that even normal human can perceive them. Vampiric creatures from birth, however unlike the Dead Apostles and other blood-sucking species the root of their bloodlust is psychological rather than physical. It is pointed out that they are the Ancestors of modern day vampires**

**4. How powerful is she?**  
**Unfortunately No one has really seen her on how powerful she is really however since she is a true ancestor she can use Marble Phantasm. She's known as the Eclipse Princess.**

**5. What is Marble Phantasm**  
**It is the ability of an Elemental or True Ancestor to connect their will to nature, to interfere on probabilities, and to transfigure the surrounding world at will according to their vision of the world. As the user is a part of nature, he or she can change the world as desired, but in the end, what an elemental can act on is only something within the scope of nature. The capacity of the actualization is proportional to the scale of the elemental.**

**6. What is a Dead Apostle?**  
**They are people who became vampires either by Magecraft/Magic **** or by the actions of another vampire of similar nature(Like a True Ancestor or another Dead Apostle)**

**7. Will there be any Dead Apostles in this FanFic.**  
**Fortunately no.**

**8. Will Altrouge make Harry an Dead Apostle?**  
**Unfortunately No.**

**9. Does Altrouge thirst for blood?**  
**No, she managed to stop her vampiric impulses many centuries ago when she learned using Thaumaturgy. Since when she uses her power it causes her vampiric urge to wake up.**

**Another on the note. Did someone guess how will Harry become a female? Unfortunately Harry is not a Metamorph. Metamorph is a high-risk ability for this kind of situation, even if he can it won't be long before he is spotted. Of course no Polyjuice potions! you are still free to guess... **

**From here onwards i'll refer the planet as Gaia**

**And sorry for the long chapter , hoped no one's mad... i just like writing long chapters**

**I'll writing for the meantime my freezing fanfic but expect no delay for the 'Cherry Blossom Panic's' release**

**Again for the finale... Please review!**


End file.
